The Princess's Love Hunt (re-written)
by Cubonefan112
Summary: My Life changed right before my eyes as a mysterious man came to my door and handed me that letter re- written
1. The Letter and Arrival

It was a dark and clear night until he came to my door. A man around 45 to 50 showed up with a suit on, carrying a rather large briefcase. My dad looked at the man and said,

"Can I help you?"

The man glanced to my dad and smiled. He said,

"I'm sorry for coming this late, but is Miss Jessica here?"

My dad nodded, letting the man as I got up from the couch and walked to the dining table. I sat down beside my dad and the mysterious man sat on the other side of me, looking at me with a grin. Dad turned to the man,

"Is Jessica in trouble at school or anything?"

The man replied with a no and cleared his throat as he placed his briefcase on the table, and opened it. He pulled out some sort of letter and handed it to me. I quickly took it and read the name it was addressed to. It read: "To my beloved Princess".

I hesitated as I opened it. The note was beutifully written as I slowly read it aloud for my whole family to hear.

'Dear Jessica, I have chosen you to compete in my competition. My name is Jamie Takashi. I am the princess of Romania. My grandfather has picked you with 9 other women to try to win my heart. My butler, George, will bring you to Romania to meet me. I am 15, and I can't wait to meet you. If you have any questions, please ask George.  
-Sincerely, Jamie Takashi  
P.S.- You must do the competition or you will die. Doesn't seem like a hard choice to me.'

I paused, trying to understand what I just read. My dad glared at George.

"What did my daughter do to get chosen?"

My father asked with a hint of anger in his voice. Mr. George explained that every time a daugther of a king is of age to marry that the father picks most of ladies, but the grandfather gets to pick the most fairest out of them all. He explained that he chose me out of all the others for that is what he thought. The butler reached in his briefcase and pulled out a gorgeous white dress with blue lacing. He handed it to me. I peeked to my dad, unsure if I should put the elegant dress on or not. Father looked at the stunning garment for only a moment before turneing back to me.

"It's alright Jessica, go put it on while I continue to talk with George here."

I must of had the biggest smile plastered on my face as I ran up stairs in full excitement about the dress. I ran into me and my sister's shared room, shutting the door and immediately taking off my shirt and pants to put the dress on. I felt like royalty in it. I laughed as I ran to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was still puffy and it looked a bit wierd weird, but I didn't really care. I stepped out of the bathroom and dashed downstairs, turning a sharp corner and almost falling. I was quickly able to regain my balance and curtsied in front of Dad and Mr. George. They smiled as George handed me a piece of paper.

I read it, noticing it was for me to sign just in case I got hurt. It was also for them so they could get my stuff ready for my passport. I asked my dad if it was alright for me to go. He smiled as he nodded his head. I threw on a big smile and took Mr. George's pen, signing my name while trying hard not to smudge my signature. When I finished and handed the paper back, he stood up and said,

"OK. Now that the paper is signed, would you please follow me to the limo outside awaiting to accomidate you, Miss Jessica?

I gave dad a great big hug, saying my goodbyes as I followed Mr. George to the door. I quickly stopped myslef and asked if I needed clothes considering that I didn't how long I was going to stay. He turned around and said,

"You don't need clothes, my dear. We are going to buy you some new ones, and I can't tell you how long you will be staying until we get there, sorry. Now please follow me."

He then led me out the door to a white limo with one man holding the door open. We both stepped inside and sat in the back while the other man got in the driver's seat. I waved back to my family as we drove down the road a bit and turned onto the highway. Mr. George explained that it would be a long flight, and they they had something in store for me and the others as we were going to meet the princess. I faked a smile, but I couldn't fool Mr. George long before he asked me what was wrong. I sighed as I spoke,

"I'm really honored that a princess's grandfather has chosen me, but I'm a tomboy. I don't even like guys. I mean, like them as friends and I want to find my own man later on. I bet I won't last because... well, I don't really fall for guys that easily. I might just be sounding rude to you, but I just don't think I'm that special to have been chosen by someone that prestigious."

Mr. George smiled as he placed his hand upon mine and said, "You're very special. If you weren't then you wouldn't be here, right? Everything's going to be alright, my dear. The princess will get to know you first before he gets to start meeting the others."

He chuckled, and so did I. We continued to talk all the way to the airport, telling jokes and stories about each other. As we were going through the gate to meet the other girls, Mr. George asked me a question that made me hesitate.

"Miss Jessica, what Religion are you?" I suddenly stopped, turned, and asked why he had asked. He explained to me that it was confidential. I hesitated, thinking on what to do. I finally said,

"I'm sorry Mr. George, but if you want to find that out then you're going to have to talk to my mom. She knows about that, and I'm not suppose to tell anybody."

We entered the gate and stepped out from the limo. Mr. George followed behind me on his phone, probably explaining this to my mom and asking about my religion. I was quiet confused. I mean, why did they need to know? I don't normally talk about it because I have to keep it a secret, but still.

As I was deep in thought I accidentally bumped into someone. I fell to the ground. I looked up to see a woman who looked about the age of 18 or 19 with light blond hair. She wore a tight red dress and heels to match. The woman turned around. Upon her face was a smug of red lip gloss and black eye liner. She seemed a bit pissed. I stood up, ready to say sorry, when she suddenly went off on me.

"Look at what you did to my makeup! Now I have to redo it all over again!"

She walked to a nearby restroom tried to remove the makeup from her waxed eyebrow. I mumbled under my breath that she had a bitchy attitude. Mr. George walked beside me and said that her name was Rose. He then started to introduce me to the other eight competitiors.

He started at a girl around the same age as Rose, maybe a year or two older then me myself. She had on a black and yellow dress that made her look like a bumble bee, in my opinion. She had brown hair and freckles all on her face and arms. She said that her name was Erika. I just smiled and waved to her.

The next one was in a purple dress. Her hair was of fire red hair with freckles just like the last. She looked about the age of 15 or 16. She said hi, her voice sounding deeply southern, which I didn't mind at all, but it just reminded me of a... troubling past. Her name was Emily.

The next two were twins. One had on a sky blue dress the other a dark green. The one in the blue said her name was Sapphire. The other twin said her name was Jasmine. I just smiled and waved at them like I did the others. They both looked about the age of 17 or so.

The next girl had on a tight, rose pink dress. She looked around the age of 17 or 18. She had the body of a model. She didn't smile and say hi. She just brushed us off and started texting away on her phone, not giving a care in the world. Mr. George told me that her name was Ruby, and that she was one of the rich, preppy types.

The next was another red headed lady. She too had on a rose pink dress. Her name was Abby. She looked about 16 and had no specific features about her.

The last three all wore animal print dresses. They all looked about 18 or so. One's dress was threaded with a cheetah on her dress. Her hair was jet black and her eyes were crystal blue. Her name was Melody. The girl next to her also had blue eyes and her dress was of a zebra design. Her name was last had on a leopard spot dress. Her eyes were sparkling blue and she too had brown hair. Her name was Miya.

After I had met everyone, Mr. George gave me my ticket and we boarded the plane. They went over the custimary safety rules then, took off after the fueling was done along with a few other things. The ride itself took about 10 hours. We had two meals on our flight, the first being American and the other Romanian. When we had landed, it was dark and the moon up, only half full. The sky was full with everlasting stars as Mr. George escorted us out of the airport and to an awaiting limo. We drove out of the airport and into the big city of Bucharest. It looked amazing with its beautiful sights and sounds.

We drove through the town to the outskirts where Mr. George then told us that we would meet Kuran at his mansion. I felt quiet nervous about meeting him. I mean, I'm a tomboy, but I still do get nervous at times. As we pulled up onto a elegant drive-through, I noticed that outside my window was a woman with a few people dressed in uniforms surrounding him. I sat up straight and fixed my dress. I knew I was nervous by the way I felt, my body tightening as we grew closer. Mr. George noticed my acting uncomfortable, and grabbed my hand. He told me not to worry about anything in the sweetest of voices.

I smiled, and only then was I able to calm down. The limostopped and the doors opened. Everyone pacefully got out. We formed a line in front of the woman as she carefully looked at each of us. Most of the girls looked dumbfounded but also blushed at the sight of her, but with me, I didn't even take notice. I still felt like a nervous wreck however, but I didn't feel anything special towards her. She curtied before us and introduced herself, even though we all already knew her name and who she was. She then explained in a deep yet graceful voice that before we could enter, she would have to perform a welcoming ritual to each of us. she smiled as she spoke to us,

"I will be doing a welcoming ritual to each of you individually. This will simply help me get to know you better. Please, do not be nervous or scared on what I'm going to do to each of you. When I'm finished, you will be cleaned by one of my servants. I may do the same to one as I will do to the other, I may not. We will be doing a great many of test for a month to see if you are capable of being my wife, but we can eliminate you quite easily if necessary. Let us hope that we all have fun on this little journey, shall we?"

After she was finished, she walked up to Rose and asked for her hand. She gladly did what she was told without hesitation. Jamie grabbed her hand and started to kiss her palm up to her wrist. After she did this, I noticed that she had fangs. I froze. She opened one eye, one of a deep and dark crimson as they looked at me with curiosity and lust. I shivered. she bit into Rose's wrist, she flinched in pain, but only just after a few minutes, she released her hand and whispered into her ear.

Jamie moved on to the others with Emily and Abby being next. She kissed their ears and bit their ear lobes, making them both look like their legs had turned to jelly. I still stood in my spot, waiting, thinking Fangs? Pale skin? Red eyes? While I was still in thought, she finished with the other girls and made way to me. She looked at me, and I looked at her. Holding my ground, I knew I wasn't going to let her bite me, for now I knew...

I knew that she was... a vampire...


	2. Princess Jamie and the Necklace

Jamie looked at me, noticing my eyes as she smiled and took my hand. she brought her mouth to my ear and whispered, "I know you know who I am, and I know who you are. Don't be afraid my dear, sweet little witch." I pulled back from her, holding my ground in a fighting position. Jamie chuckled as she grabbed my arm. I quickly tried to pull away, but his grip got tighter on my arm. Her other hand grabbed my chin as she brought his lips to mine. My face felt warm after she released the kiss.

Shee turned my head and bit into my neck. I felt her warm fangs as I relaxed and she caressed me in his arms just for only minute if not just seconds. She walked me to the servant, and after my neck was cleaned, we walked into the house through the huge opened area into a medium sized room. There was a huge stage within the room with two microphones upon it. Someone stepped from behind a curtain and appeared as like they were about to sing with Jamie. The man turned towards us and said,

"For part of the test, some of you will be singing a duet with me to see if you have a beautiful enough voice to sing to Jamie when she is ill, but it doesn't matter if you do or not. We have made a special drink for each of you that has your names on them. Please, take a drink. I will call one of you up to me to sing after you have done relax and and let the words flow. Don't be discouraged, just have fun." he said with a grin.

'Yeah, that's the least of my worries.' I thought. He showed us to a round wooden table. On the table there was a glass filled with what looked like clear water. In front of each were name cards with our names in elegant cursive. I found mine. I nervously picked it up and smelt its sweet aroma. I took a sip, and it tasted like the sweetest of flavored water I had ever tasted. I took a few more sips, intoxicated by the taste, then found myslef drinking the whole glass. I placed it back down and stood there, waiting for the girls to take and finish their drinks. After which, we all sat in our chairs that where placed in front of the stage. I walked over and sat down, waiting for Jamie to speak. She gazed about at all of us, then put her finger to his mouth, thinking. She pointed her finger to me and said in a sweet, voice,

"Would you like to sing with me Jessica?"

I looked at her only for a minute before I stood up and walked onstage to her. She handed me a microphone. I gladly, yet nervously, took the vocal instrument from her hand. She pointed to a servant, who reached into his vest pocket and took out a small remote. He pressed a button on the tiny device and some music started to play. I knew the song from the get go. It was Gloriana - (Kissed You) Good Night.

Jamie put the microphone to his mouth and started to sing. His voice was amazing. It sounded perfect as his voice never went to high, or fell too low .It was perfect harmony. When it was getting close to my turn, I took a deep breath and started to sing. To my complete surprise, my voice sounded amazing! Better than I had ever tried or dreamed it could ever be. As the song continued, Kuran and me danced a little to the beat of the music. Towards the end, she was holding me to her side, almost about to kiss me when I pulled away from her grasp. She smiled and gave a small chuckle. I gave her the microphone backand returned to my seat.

She proceeded to do a duet with Rose, Emily, Ruby, and Abby. We exited the room afterwards, and entered what looked like the dining hall. It amazed me with its beautiful walls and fancy décor. I noticed, sitting on one side of the table, was a man that looked like Jamie. He was a lot older, no doubt, so I could only assume that he was probably Jamie's father. There was an even older man sitting next to him. This man looked up and took special notice to me. I froze, not knowing what to say or do. He raised up from his seat, and started to walk to me. Something, or someone, grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear,

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

He walked in front of me and stared. After observing me, he smiled and took my told me that he was Kuran's grandfather. I relaxed as he asked me if I wanted to sit with him. I shook my head yes. We strolled down to his seat was and sat down. The other girls followed, and sat in different seats all around the table. I looked at his grandfather and asked,

"Why did you choose me?"

His grandpa looked at me, and smiled. He took a breath before he said,

"I chose you because I felt you were the only one of many girls and women to compete and win my granddaugther's heart."

I looked at him, confused by his answer. He picked up his hand and patted my head, smileing. His smile was so bright and cheerful, it made me want to smile myself. After we continued to talk for a little bit, we rose from our chairs and exited the dining area. Jamie and her servants showed us our rooms, each of which having a beautiful design on the walls and a queen size bed in the middle. Each was accomidated with a desk by a huge window, and the beds had a stand above it. There was a bathroom to the left of each bedroom and a closet to the right. My room was the first. The bed had a beautiful sea color design with a tint of luminescent green. The room smelled of a pine forest with the smell of a crisp waterfall in the background. Jamie asked me if I liked it. I turned around and with a big grin said,

"I love it."

She smiled herself, and asked her servants if they could show the other ladies their rooms and take them around the house for a quick tour. I froze again. I knew she was probably going to try something suspicious. I got scared as she shut the door behind and locked the door. She looked at me as smirked, saying,

"Jessica I know you're scared, but you really don't have to be. I know about your past... and I feel your pain."

I screamed at her, yelling that she had never felt my pain. Never felt the pain of your parents getting divorced, feeling so separated because of your family being apart. I turned away, trying to hold back my tears as I bit my lip. she walked across the room to me and set his arm upon my shoulders. I pulled away and stepped back, in half anger-half sorrow, but she grabbed my arm and forcefully pulled to a hug. I cried into her chest. I felt like a child, crying for no apparent reason other than I wanted to cry.

After I calmed down a bit, she released me and peered into my eyes. I looked back, and faked a smile, my eyes still watery. I knew my nose was probably running, but his smile just made me feel so warm inside as he handed me a tissue. I blew, my nose making that annoying pffft sound. I walked to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. When I fixed myself up to be presentable again, I was shocked to see him standing there, holding a little medium sized box about the size of his hand. I walked over to her and took the box, about to open it, when she stopped me and said something to make feel feel fuzzy all over again.

"The only way you can open the box... is if you kiss me."

I looked at the box, and then looked at her. Her deep red eyes shined from the moonlight, seeping through the barrier of my eyes and peering deep into my very being. After a while though, he looked like she was getting quiet impatient. I opened my mouth, about to answer, when she grabbed my arm and pulled me into her chest once more. I looked up as she took one hand with the box and grabbed my chin with the other. She kissed me, her lips feeling just as warm as before, but this time I felt something sharp hit my bottom lip. It was her fangs. I flinched at first, then relaxed as my body was slowly and gently caressed by her strong arms.

She released my bottom lip and was about to do something else when we heard a knock at the door. She looked at the door, and quickly released handed me the box, and walked to the door. I hastefully opened the box as she opened the door. I looked in the box, shocked at what was inside. It was a beautiful necklace with a extravogent blue stone in the center. I heard Jamie talking to someone as I closed the box and walked to the door.I saw Mr. George standing there, holding what looked like a little black notebook. Mr. George gave one of his little grins at me, and said,

"I'm sorry if I've disturbed anything, but we are ready for dinner. If you would please follow me." We left my room, and walked down the hall back into the dining room...


	3. The Maze

Hello people srry for the long wait but here are my new parts im going to edit them from now on so my friend can have a break he has a lot of his own storys to do soo yeah if my grammer and stuff suck Im sorry about that so yeah i hope you all enjoy and more will come soon

* * *

As we entered I say Jamie's grandfather and father talking to the other girls I still held the box in my hand trying to hide it so the others wouldn't see it just so it wouldn't cause a ruckus. I sat next to Jamie's grandfather he greeted me we then talked more than were served a Romanian steak I love steak especially when it was rare but I didn't really care how it tasted I cut up my steak and took a bite a big juicy gush of blood came into my mouth I knew it was rare and I was loving it so much as I finished my steak I say Rose talking to Jamie my heart raced trying to guess what they were saying normally I think people talk about me a lot and it hurt me if they say a lot of bad stuff about me. rose smiled then looked at me I quickly turned away and played with my fingers she turned back to Jamie and continued to talk I looked up and tell her flirting with her my face burned and I felt anger grow inside me I then felt sorrow inside of me I didn't understand why but I tried to push it away. After everyone finished Jamie showed us a beautiful garden at the back of the mansion it had a maze and a beautiful garden with a fountain I walked and talk to some of the girls except for rose I felt like something wasn't right about her like she was evil Jamie showed us the back more till it was about 10:30 at night we went up the stairs to our rooms I was about to enter mine still holding the box that Jamie gave me when rose stopped me she then grabbed my arm and asked me in a pissed off tone where I got the box I froze. And looked in her deep green eyes I say hate and anger I said in a scared and pissed off tone

"That's none of your business."

I released my arm from her grasp and went into my bedroom closing my door as rose still stood there looking really pissed off I sighed turned around and looked around I stopped and stared as I say what looked like a beautiful silk night gown I walked over to my bed and looked down there folded up was a blue silk night gown I picked it up and looked at it I then noticed a letter on my nightstand by my bed I walked to my nightstand and say a note it was in gorgeous handwriting it read:

Jessica I got you this nightgown for you to wear I hope you like it signed Jamie

I really know was seriously confused I understand that I need some pj's but why a night gown was she like going to come into my room at night or something my face felt hot as I thought of her sneaking into my room and me just wearing this I brushed it off and walked to the bathroom and changed I then walked out and placed the dress on the desk I looked down the dress looked gorgeous on me I was still confused on why the Jamie gave me it but I shrugged it off as I got in my queen size bed and went into a deep sleep.

I awoke the next morning quite early the sun was just rising I got up out of my bed and stretched after I was done with that I noticed a pair of clean clothes on the desk I walked over and looked at the pair of clothing there wasn't a dress but a pair of blue jeans and a shirt I also say boots I smiled 'I guess Jamie knows I'm a country girl.' I picked up the pieces of clothing and went to the bathroom after I was finished changing I placed my night gown on the desk I say the box that Jamie gave me I opened the box as I stared at the beautiful necklace that was still inside I smiled and took the necklace out of its box looked at it. Then I put it on I exited my room and looked down the hall 'was everyone still sleeping' I thought I still walked down the hall and entered the dining room I say Jamie's grandfather reading the paper I walked over to him he looked up and smiled then told me that I could sit with him as I sat he looked at me his smile was gone and he looked quite mysterious on my point of view I then said

"Hey what's wrong?"

He then snapped out of his trance and smiled again and said

"Oh it's nothing dear."

I looked at him suspicious on what he was staring as I was thinking someone came into the dining room they walked up to the table I turned my head as a pair of lips met my forehead I quickly pulled away in a fright I looked up to see Jamie standing there smiling he then said

"Good morning Jessica."

I looked at her my face feeling warm I then asked her

"Why you do that for."

My voice sounding a little shaken and surprised Jamie's grandpa chuckled I was silent I couldn't speak Jamie just smiled and walked over to me and grabbed my necklace she then said

"So you wore it."

"Yeah"

I said pulling away from her and returned to my seat Jamie's grandpa just chuckled and continued to read the newspaper after a while the other girl's came in Jamie greeted them with a hello but to my surprise she didn't do anything like what she did with me Rose looked like a model in her black short shirt and blue skinny jeans with her diamond designed shoes the other girls wore outdoor clothes but they look we were served breakfast then we walked back out to the garden this time we could see the fountain more beautifully and the maze more clearly Jamie smiled and said

"Today we will be holding a contest you must be able to get to the center of the maze there is a beautiful surprise for the girl who makes it to the center but you will be timed so try to hurry you have 30 mins." she then took out a stopwatch and then said

"Ready set go!" I ran through the entrance and turned right and ran down a long hall of hedge then turned left a ran down another hedge I looked around and continued to run down hedges turning right and left as I went totally not knowing where I was going I stopped and looked confused which way to go now I couldn't even remember how I got here from there or how to retrace my steps I then caught a delicious smell of steaks I knew it was quite early for steak but I didn't care I was still hungry from breakfast the smell made my nostrils flutter I then walked like in a trance turning right and then turning and reaching an opening there was a little cabin and standing there was Jamie she was turned around setting a small table in a tank top light blue my face blushed bright pink I looked down and coughed a loud cough she turned around a smiled was probably on her face as she say my pink blush she then walked over to me and took my hand I looked up at her face her smile was bright and cheerful my face still felt flushed she then said

"Since you got to the center you get to have a lunch with me the other girls are still looking for the center but since the stopwatch still has 5 mins if they can't find the center in the amount of time then they don't get to see me until this evening now please sit the steaks are ready and juicy for your liking."

I calmed down and walked over to the small table there was two plates set neatly and in the center was a beautiful bunch of pink flowers they looked very pretty I smelled there sweat fragrance as Jamie sat in her chair. She then told me they were her native flower. The dog rose. I looked at her she smiled at me I smiled back and sat in my chair across from her I cut up my steak and ate it quietly loving it because it was rare as I ate my steak I noticed Jamie's eyes kept staring at me. It caught my interested I finished my steak as the timer went off I stood Jamie looked up at me she then stood and took my plate and her's and walked to the small cabin. I followed. she then washed our plates and put them in the cabinet the cabin was quite cute with a little couch that could hold four people, there was also a bathroom and a big bed.

I wonder why it was here and how come is it in such good condition as I was thinking Jamie walked up to me she waved her hand in front of my face. I broke out of my trance. She smiled we then walked out of the cabin and talked a bit about each other I smiled we then walked through the maze and exited the maze as the sun set before as we entered the dining room all the other girls were eating some Romanian cosine Jamie escorted me to my seat I was served a beautiful dish. Jamie kissed my hand and went to her seat I noticed Rose giving me a pissed off stare, I just ignored it and ate my dinner. After dinner all the girls and me with Jamie and her family talked for a bit in her living room her mom talked with most of the older girls while the dad talked with Jamie and the other girls I talked with Jamie's grandfather I then asked

"I've been wondering where this is from."

I then showed him the necklace around my neck he smiled then patted my hand he then said  
"it was my wife's she was the sweetest wife you could ever meet. I gave it to her as a present and before she died she asked me to give it to a girl I knew would take care of it and a girl I knew I could trust."

I smiled and hugged Jamie's grandfather after some more talking we went to bed when I entered the room my blue nightgown was still on the desk I changed into my nightgown in the bathroom I then placed my clothes on the desk and I put my necklace back in my little box still smiling a big grin I then went to bed just as the moon was coming from behind the clouds and through the window.


	4. The fight

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping I sat up in my bed and stretched then looked around the room like before my clothes were changed I got out of bed and walked to the desk on it was a small petite black dress I held it against my body from the shoulders down it went to about my knees maybe a little higher I really didn't know why it was there but it was there was also slip on shoes to match and a bracelet I picked up the dress and shoes and turn then a knock came to the door I then said

"Come in."

The door opened and Mr. George walked in he then said "sorry to disturb you Jessica, but Jamie told me to help you get ready."  
I smiled at Mr. George then went to the bathroom and put the dress on with the help of Mr. George he decorated my hair as we were about to leave my room I said

"Mr. George why am I in this dress for if you don't mind me asking?"

He smiled at me then said "we are going to have a big dance and singing completion Jamie made this special dress just for you my dear."

We then exited my bedroom and went out into the big dining room and went into another when we entered everyone was there I did noticed everyone was wearing a dress each having different designs then the last. I sat in a chair as Mr. George bowed then went to Jamie and whispered in her ear I talked with Emily and Miya for a few before we all heard the noise of a microphone we looked behind us at Jamie she was on stage he smiled at all of us and said

"Today we will hold a singing and dancing contest I will pick the song and we will sing it together, afterword we will going on a walk through the garden and then you can do whatever for until supper."

All the girls squealed at how they were able to get out of the house and do whatever around the estate Jamie then said that he has sorted the names into a hat he then pointed to a table which had a black top hat he walked over and said

"Now the first girl who will be going first is… Jessica!"

I had to blink a couple of times before it finally sunk in I got up and walked up to the stage Jamie handed me a microphone she then told me that we were going to do the dance from the movie dirty dancing. I seen the movie a few times but I never really tried to dance along with the movie she walked up to me and held out her hand and took it she then released it and told the girls the performance we were going to do I looked in my hand and say a note it said 'Eat this and you will dance and sing like a pro' I looked under the note and there was a small red pill I sniffed it shrugged my shoulders then popped it in my mouth and swallowed it made me shiver from its sweet taste.

Jamie spoke into the microphone asking if I was ready I replied with a yes response and the music started to play Jamie walked to me she then swung me around we then started dancing and singing to the music to my amazement and surprise my legs weren't locked up like how they usually do when I try to dance my singing was amazing as well.

We then danced around Jamie spinning me to the music while we never missed a beat she even picked me up on some parts, we finished the dance with a dip. everyone then clapped for us as we took a bow Jamie then kissed my hand as she escorted me back to my seat. I say that Rose was rather pissed at how I got to dance that amazing song and sing it with Jamie I just gave her a smirk then watched everyone else gave a performance with Jamie we then all went out to the garden then split up I went through the lily garden smelling the sweet fragrances that tickle my nose but apparently as I walked along the garden I felt myself being followed as I turned the corner.

I say a girl she looked like Rose I walked down the corner and stopped and turned I then say Rose she started yelling and her eyes were filled with tears, she then tackle me. I rolled out of her tackle she punched me in the face I instantly went to attack mode. I punched her back and kept punching her she grabbed my black dress and said that it was ugly and torn it I still punched her I didn't really hear the footstep behind me as I was still punching the crap out of rose's face and tearing her beautiful dress something picked me I told the person to let me go then I heard a soft calming but seductive whisper "Silence Jessica calm down my dear" she then nuzzled my neck it caused me to shiver he then put me down after I calmed down she then told a servant to get Rose cleaned up two tall servants helped Rose up and took her away. Jamie then gestured for the others to continue while Jamie got me clean up she whispered into my ear for me to follow her she then walked in front I quietly and quickly followed not saying a word when we got to the bathroom Jamie look at my now torn dress as did I the whole half bottom was ripped and part of my shoulder was as well. Jamie sighed then told me to sit I sat in the small chair Jamie started the shower for me he then told me to get in I blushed a bright pink and asked her why she smiled then said

"Well you can't keep the dirt and Rose's blood on your body now can't you."

I was still pink Jamie than told me she would wait outside she went as I took off my dress and handed it too her blushing slightly I then got in and cleaned my covered body the scene going over and over in my head questions flowing through my mind like the water that trickled down my pale skin.

_ why? Why? Did she pick a fight with me? Was she jealous?_

I continued to clean my body then got out ,dried myself and looked around the bathroom almost everything was made of marble with gold design I wrapped my body with my towel and opened the door Jamie was standing there with my dress she smiled and handed me my dress but it now looked just like new like the fight never happened. I took the dress and closed the door after I was dressed I looked at the dress it still had it black color but why and how did he get it back to normal I shrugged it off then exited the bathroom Jamie then escorted me to the medical wing were Rose was.

I didn't really care of seeing her when we arrived. She was sitting up as a man in a doctor's coat patched up her scraps and cuts I was smiling inside because I easily kicked her ass, but I also felt sort of bad because well I got in a fight. We walked up to Rose as the doctor finished up she had patches on her face Jamie smiled to her she tried to smile but the patch covered about most of the smile she then said as her smile disappeared and her voice went serious almost evil sounding.

"Rose listen and listen well, if something like this ever happens again you will be done with this contest." She then reached down to her eye level and said something that made her and me freeze with fear "or should I just kill you." She then stood up and turned his mood changed she smiled at me and then escorted me out of the medical wing I looked back Rose still had a face full of fear expression on her face.


	5. The mysterious man along with death

Hello everyone this is chapter 5 i hope you all like it and im sorry for the long wait school has been keeping me busy

* * *

We exited the hospital wing and went back to the garden Jamie showed me around its beautiful fountain and all around the estate she told me that for another month they were going to see if I was good at battling as we continued to walk around some more till sunset came she then escorted me to the dining room I looked around everyone was there and talking lively there was also a mysterious woman and man at the table in fancy clothing as we entered they silenced and looked at me and her as we entered I looked at Jamie her face showed quite concern I asked her what was wrong she turned and looked at me her face smiling and changing back to normal she them smiled and escorted me to them as I got closer to the two people they smiled and stood I each shook their hand I talked with the woman she said

"So are you and the princess close I can tell she made this extravagant dress for you."

Her British accent very light and polite I replied nicely that she had been nice to me since we arrived but nothing to serious we talked some more after a few I ate dinner with everyone after eating, I noticed that Rose wasn't back I also noticed that Jamie wasn't around and neither was the woman and man I say earlier. weird. I just went to bed folding up my black dress and changing into my night gown crawling into my bed and falling into a deep peaceful slumber.

I tossed and turned through the night dreaming of rose being tortured till she faint from exhaustion walking up in a body of sweat a couple of times after the third time of waking up I got up out of bed and turned on my lamp went to the bathroom and cleaned my face I couldn't really go back to sleep with those terrible nightmares returning as each hour pass's throughout the night.

I finished cleaning myself up and exited the bathroom and walked around the room I looked out the window it was a clear night the moon reflecting down on my window pane shining through my silk nightgown I looked down along the estate everything was black till a light came on I looked squinting my eyes to get a better view.

It looked like Rose in the hospital wing but she looked like she was in trouble I ran out of my room not even worrying about my appearance ran down the hall and towards the east wing I slammed through the big doors only to find them locked I banged on the door screaming for them to open but no reply I grew silent to listen. anything maybe even a scream. nothing... just silence and the sound of my heavy breathing. I then pushed on the door lightly it was unlocked which was weird cause I just did a full body slam against the door earlier.

I pushed it slightly it creaking as it moved across the tile floor I looked along the floor blood stains everywhere but nobody was around my body felt numb as I looked around the wing then forced myself to walk into avoiding the blood stains I looked around cautiously whispering rose's name nothing utter silence I also followed the blood stains to a door it was old had a beautiful wood pattern I pushed it open my eyes grew wide as I say Rose on the floor her body limp a person holding her drinking blood from her neck the blood pouring down her neck and on her purple nightgown growing crimson as each drop fell from the persons lips the person released as I jumped from fright I couldn't move my legs locked in place the person looked up his eyes glowed a deep reddish pink I fell to my knees still stunned at what I just say the person got up and walked to me I started to cry the person caressed my chin my eyesight then went blurry with tears and all was black .


	6. The final challenge one shall be left

I awoke with a jolt sitting up I then cried in pain and looked down my hands and ankles were bandaged my bandaged started to turn red I gasped and tried applying pressure I then heard someone's voice say "Oh your awake."

I looked up and say Jamie she had a tray of fresh gaze and some bowl I guessed was soup dhe walked to the table set the tray down next to my bed and grabbed the fresh gaze dhe then turned and smiled then said "Well let's change these gazed again."

"Ok"

I said dhe grabbed my hand and carefully unwrapped my hands then moved on to my ankles when she was finished he told me there was some food for me to eat dhe then sat down in a chair next to the bed. After I finished I then said

"So how did I end up in the hospital wing with bandaged hands and ankles?"

A smile escaped her lips she got up and grabbed my wrist I gasped from the pain

"hey," I said trying to break free from her iron grip I looked up at her eyes she looked pissed I then closed my eyes expecting the worst, but I felt warmth lips touch mine and a hand caressing my cheek the other holding my wrist's above my head.

She released the kiss my face flushed with hatred but I desired more but didn't say a word. She moved from me and bowed then left the room I then fallen asleep minutes later. I awoke to the chirping of birds flying I looked out the window and say it was sunset I looked at my hands and ankles they weren't bandaged or bleeding anymore. Weird. I then got out of bed carefully so I wouldn't get hurt again.

I walked to the window and looked along the maze green branches reflected the light from the sun giving it a magnificent glow I smiled in amazement it was so nice on there and seeing it from high up. Brilliant. I then heard the big doors open Jamie was standing there holding an item it was black and red Jamie walked to my bed and set it down I walked up to her and said "Can you tell me how I got here in the hospital room? Please Jamie."

She looked at me her eyes showed great remorse She sighed a heavy sigh then told me to sit down I sat on the end of my bed her hands were holding her head

"Jessica, what happened yesterday evening changed my personality completely.. Someone got in the castle without my permission and attacked Rose killing her that same person almost got you , but I stopped him in time he escaped before he could do anything else he's still in this castle... do you remember seeing anything about that person any details?"

I looked at her my stomach turned in knots I stuttered with my words but said "I say his eyes deep reddish pink like something of a demon…I don't know much more sorry." I felt silence overcome me as Jamie pondered on her options. Shee then got up gave me a kiss on the cheek I looked up her eyes shined bright hopeful to catch this person I smiled as well we kissed a couple more she then turned tours the item at the end of my bed.

I said "What's that for?"

"Oh it's for the battling part of the contest it's the uniform."

She then picked it up and showed me the full piece of clothing it was a short skimpy dress red and black but it looked like it was made of leather and had more of a military style to it I liked it very much Jamie then told me to get this on then meet them out by the fountain afterwards. She left quickly but not without giving me a quick kiss my face flushed.

I quickly got dressed and looked down at myself it showed my curse very well and fit quiet well '_Well at least it's not hot pink' _I thought I walked out of the infirmary and went to the fountain when I arrived everyone was wearing different outfits almost all the girls either had a color of the rainbow or animal print. Typical. Jamie showed up a little bit after she had a butler with her who was about 25 maybe younger he also wore a suit but more his color we quickly silent's to listen to what she said

"Good evening Ladies, today's challenge consist of you getting around the estate you must find a weapon and battle one another the last one to find me wins you have till dawn."

She looked at me her eyes shining I quickly looked away. She then said that his butler was also join just for fun Jamie then left as did the others I went around the side of the estate and looked around no weapons as I looked around more I stumbled upon a gigantic axe I tried picking it up but it was way too heavy for my weak arms. I left it and walked around more it was dark now very hard to search in the dark as I walked through the front entrance I noticed something in the dark I started to walked again when _PINNG _a knife just went pass my head I froze and looked in the direction my heart racing I then say him.

It was the man who attacked Rose but now he was armed with a handful of knives now would be a good time to not leave the axe.

I looked at him His eyes were bright like the night before he looked hungry. Very hungry I then said making sure my voice didn't break

"What do you want with me?" He laughed a snarling laugh and licked his lips. He then threw about five knives at me. I tried dodging but they pinned my body to the wall cutting my body and leaving blood to pour freely. He then walked slowly to me my heart beat was unable to slow thinking '_what's he going to do to me …oh god I don't want to die yet please Jamie save me.' _He got close to my body to where I could smell his breath it smelled of flesh dead rotten flesh it made me sick to my stomach. he then said in a deep voice whispering in my ear "You will be mine now don't worry this won't hurt one bit."

I then say his fangs white about to reach my neck. The knives held me in place as his strength dug me deep into the wall hurting me sending my mind into a swirl I then say my eyes go in and out of focus. a figure grab the man by the collar and shove him away to someone else I then heard a familiar voice _'Jamie'_ I thought I then felt that person's warm hands wrap around me and scooping me up but my mind blanked by then.

I awoke with my body leaned against a wall Jamie's eyes where looking at me with great concern I groaned as I sat up she then explained to that the man tried to bite my neck I was lucky for Jamie to arrive or I probably be dead I stood up carefully and said my voice sounding dry and horse "Where are we Jamie?"

"Were around the dining hall, within the time you were knock out which was about a hour most of the candidates haven't shown up they mostly be dead by now." I looked at Jamie and said "Dead?" She replied calmly "Yes, this competition is for each girl to go against each other in a battle to the death the last one standing is awarded my queen." I was terrified; I going against other girls to kill them I just couldn't do that even if I was to be appointed her queen. "Would I see my family again?"

I asked she shook her head in a no response I then asked her if he was going to help me through this competition she told me Yes her grandpa gave her specific orders to help one of the ladies through most of the challenges ahead but for to leave the biggest one to the lady to finish.

Jamie and I walked down the rest of the dining hall looking for weapons of any kind to protect ourselves I thought about maybe that being the reason why Jamie's Grandfather gave me the necklace and talked to me more then her own mother and father.

We searched around more nothing not even a small knife we exited the dining hall and went down the huge stair case that led to a music room we then heard a high pitch scream we ran to its source Jamie stopped dead in her tracks. I hit her back and fell on the tile floor. I got myself up and looked around her body and gasped there was about three of the contestants dead on the tile floor most by knife wounds one by bullet I couldn't even Identify them from how they were bone thin. we walked around them all dead Jamie noticed the knife wounds were made with a thin gash making there death slow and very painful. I felt sick. They were used by the same man that attacked me... I walked up to one of the bodies Jamie told me it was Emily the other two were Ruby and Sophie they didn't even look like thereselves they looked like skeletons even with one touch they'd break into a thousand pieces like a fragile vase.

We continued on leaving the bodies behind through the garden it was pitch black we couldn't see well me. I didn't know if Jamie had night vision or something she grabbed my hand softly but tightly and protectivly and walked with me through the maze till we got to the center.

We looked around cautiously I found a 22 hunting rifle locked cocked and loaded. Jamie found a 44 mag and a gun holder which was quite impressive we then heard the noise of glass breaking and looked up towards the source of the sound one of the girls was falling out of a window to the ground she fell from about 2 stories and landed with a thud loud bone chilling on the other side of the maze wall.

Jamie looked at me she then put the gun holder around her petite waist and placed the gun in the holder and grabbed my hand we ran to where the girl laid it was Melody her uniform shredded her stomach bleeding as she laid dead on the grass her expression blank as the blood soaked into the grass. Jamie looked up at the broken glass she then grabbed my hand again and let me into one of the doors and ran down the hall with me I stayed close keeping my guard up just so I wouldn't get hurt. She turned into the gigantic library and found another blood trail that led to the window we searched high and low for anyone or anything I then heard gunfire.


End file.
